So Benign
by SongbirdSilence
Summary: Len and Luka end up in a small locker together due to 7 Minutes in Heaven shenanigans. It sounded like the cliche introduction of a smutty fanfiction. Based on an OTP prompt.


As their impish group of friends ushered Len and Luka inside the locker with lighthearted "Come on!"'s and plentiful giggles, Luka wondered why she had agreed to play 7 Minutes in Heaven in the first place.  
_  
Because I didn't know what it was,_ she thought, answering her own question. _Miku said it would be fun._ Of course, knowing that mischievous girl, Luka did expect something along these lines. She now regretted accepting the offer, even sort of knowing what would happen. However, in her defense, she didn't think she would be shoved inside a confined space with a young boy!

"We probably should have asked what the game was before agreeing to do it." Len chuckled sheepishly as the door closed, leaving the duo in almost pitch-black darkness.

Long, pink locks of hair bounced slightly as the female nodded. _So he didn't know either._ When Luka realized he probably couldn't see her agreeing, she replied, "Yes, that would have been smart." Furrowing her brows slightly, she let out a small laugh.

Luka backed up to give the boy some space, only to figure out—well, she couldn't. This locker looked bigger on the outside than it was on the inside, for sure. Where did Miku even get this thing?

They weren't in their regular outfits, having been dressed in summer attire. A plain t-shirt and shorts for Len, and a nice form-fitting, spaghetti-strapped white dress for Luka. These clothes definitely weren't helping them in their current situation, though.

Areas of exposed skin touched, and Len, being significantly shorter than Luka, stood with his head about an inch away from her torso. The two fidgeted, doing their best to get in a better position...even if they didn't know what would classify as "better". Eventually, they gave up.

They both ended up in an, at the very least, awkward position. At the very most? Sensual. Okay, it was either "be comfortable and questionably pressed up against each other" or "be uncomfortable and pressed up against the cold, hard wall". It was perfectly fine for two close friends to be near each other, right? Even if he was of the opposite gender.

_But... He is of that age..._ Cheeks reddening, Luka shook her head to try and clear the weird thoughts from her mind.

"You're not...um, you're okay like this, right?" The blonde asked with a touch of nervousness in his tone.

"No, I'm alright," Luka answered, a smile growing on her cheeks. She could imagine Len's boyish face almost glowing with a bright blush. He could be so cute. She rested her chin on his head, silently taking in the scent of his unkempt hair. It smelled like some sort of creamy peach shampoo. The girl couldn't help but notice his skin, so soft and warm against her own. Nervous emotions flitted around in her mind, making the normally levelheaded Vocaloid conscious of her own body.

The next minute that passed felt like the longest 60 seconds in Luka's life. During that minute of absolutely nothing being said, she wondered how she could feel (emotionally) awkward, (physically) comfortable, warm, and anxious all at once.

Eventually, Len interrupted the conversation's interlude by saying the last thing Luka would have expected. "I swear, this is the beginning to every smutty fanfiction ever."

Cyan-colored eyes could only stare at the adolescent male dumbly. "What did..." _...you just say?_ The mental voice finished in thought what she could not say.

Looking like he only just realized what he said, the obviously embarrassed boy sputtered, trying to explain himself. "I...um, s-sorry! I was thinking of something to say and, uh, th-that was the only thing I could...forgive me—"

Suddenly, he felt a slender hand quietly place his own on Luka's hip. It was as if an invisible instinct had compelled her to let him touch her. It wasn't a loud or prominent instinct, as some were known to be, but rather something that had built up over the course of their time in this damned locker.

Len's hands gently ran down the frame of Luka's figure. Calmly, he stroked the curve of her side, fingers grabbing and releasing at a steady pace. He went through a cycle of caressing, squeezing, and generally feeling for a while.

_This is fine, right?_

The question was rhetorical. Luka doubted she could stop herself, or Len for that matter, now. But neither minded.

Luka felt that this kind of contact was very nice. It wasn't particularly arousing or sexual, but his hands...they felt so mellow, so benign upon her body. It also had a vibe of reluctancy, almost as if Len's palms themselves emanated curiosity. As if he feared hurting her. In the strangest way, it made her feel loved.

And that, to Luka, was very precious.

Leaning up very slightly, Len planted a tiny, chaste kiss on her lips. It was brief, but it sent many pleasantly surprised butterflies down to her stomach. Len had given away his first kiss to Luka in exchange for her own.

The pink-maned female barely had time to widen her eyes in surprise before Miku called out, "Time's up! We're getting you two out now!" In the timespan it took for Miku to open the door, the boy withdrew his hands while his companion tried to smooth out suspicious-looking wrinkles in her dress.

As Luka and Len exited the locker, the energetic girl asked, "So, did anything happen?" They didn't even look at each other as they shook their heads. "Aw, how boring." Miku walked away, announcing that another unlucky (?) pair was to go next.

Reading Len like an open book, his sister grinned at him. Knowing eyes glanced between the couple as Len glared at Rin. Luka chuckled serenely at this silent exchange. When Len looked over at her, she pecked him on the cheek so quickly that he didn't even register it for the first few moments.

Len could feel his heart pound wonderfully as she walked away, giving him the most stunning smile he had the privilege to be blown away by.

* * *

Based on this prompt:

**Imagine your OTP gets trapped in a very close-quarters place, causing them to be pressed fairly close together, and Person A says, "I swear this is the beginning to every smutty fan-fiction ever."**

Wow, this ended up more fluffy and endearing than I started out with. No complaints here, though! Irony at it's finest. Also, I know this is a relatively unpopular pairing, but I love these two anyway. I'll probably do more of these prompt things in the future. Perhaps with the steamier stuff on here. ;D

And I'd make original fanfiction. But I'm terrible at creating initial ideas. I'm good at building on existing ones, though! Akin to a scientist, I suppose? Weird analogy, but okay.

Okay, I'm done rambling. XD


End file.
